


Assassins Unveiled

by MosaicCreme



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosaicCreme/pseuds/MosaicCreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a reader-interactive mock forum to accompany my fanfic called 'Targeted Interference'. It simulates a conspiracy theory website Jasmine Shepard found while searching for information on Thane Krios. The idea for this is to get readers to pose as people from the Mass Effect world and create conspiracy style posts about assassins to potentially be used in future chapters, as well as to get readers to comment on the different chapters as people from the Mass Effect world, simulating a forum. It is encouraged, but not necessary, that you read 'Targeted Interference' in addition to interacting with 'Assassins Unveiled'. [DISCLAIMER] At times, posts made here by readers may be used/mentioned in 'Targeted Interference', credit will be given as appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assassins Unveiled

**Assassins Unveiled**

**A/N:** This is designed to accompany the story _‘Targeted Interference’_ . It is not a story in and of itself. What this is, is a look at the website _‘Assassins Unveiled’_ on which Jasmine Shepard found both photos of herself and Thane Krios.

I will be posting things that I imagine Jasmine finds on the website, some will be included in _‘Targeted Interference’_ , some will not. The section breaks will indicate different responses to the original postings.

The whole idea behind this fic is to get you readers to play along and interact with _‘Assassins Unveiled’_. If you would like to do this, simply pretend that you’re someone in the Mass Effect world who is visiting this site, create a username for your “character” (if you want to be really creative, have fun with it and think of their race, who they are, where they’re from etc.), and post as if you were them. Be sure to include your “character’s” username at the top of your comment so that it is clear that you’re adding to the feel of the fic. Feel free to create multiple "characters"!

Bad grammar, misspelled words, random capitalization, emojis, and all other aspects of the Internet that we all have seen on forums are encouraged. It adds to the feel, and you will notice that I use some of these as well.

I will, when it suits Jasmine and/or Thane, be responding to “character” comments as Jasmine (TellMeNow360) and/or Thane (WhatIsThePointOfThis). I will more frequently respond with one of the random usernames. 

Any “character” comment or thread will potentially be used in _‘Targeted Interference’_.

When/if a thread is deleted in the _‘Targeted Interference’_ story, I’ll make note on that thread so readers will know that their comments won’t appear in _‘Targeted Interference’_. You’re still welcome to continue to comment on it here, however!

I hope to see you all take part!

 **A/N:** This chapter is reserved for commenters who wish to add to _‘Assassins Unveiled’_ by creating new “threads” (chapters). To do this, simply use the comment section below to create a new “thread”, be sure to include your “character” name and a title for your new thread. Not all threads made in this way will be used, but those chosen will be used to make a new chapter in _‘Assassins Unveiled’_ . If you would like, you may request (in parenthesis) that a link to your AO3 profile be included in that chapter. I’m not going to be super picky about what I will use for a new chapter, so long as it’s relevant to the _‘Assassins Unveiled’_ idea.

 **A/N:** If you just want to comment to say that you like what I’m doing, have a question, need clarification etc. Please feel free to leave a comment, but make it clear that your comment is not a contribution by placing the following at the top of your comment: *not a contribution*


	2. The One-Hour Massacre on Omega

*This thread is no longer active in 'Targeted Interference'*

*This thread appeared with a photo in 'Targeted Interference'*

_Posted by: Assassins4Life_

 

**The One-Hour Massacre on Omega**

Five batarians tortured and killed within the span of an hour on Omega. Two were found dead at the first location, their eyes gouged out, limbs broken, and several non-fatal wounds to their torsos and faces. A third batarian found in a similar condition as the first two a district away. The fourth found dragged inside a ventilation shaft, his fingers and legs broken along with his neck. The final victim found by following a blood trail to his residence, identified as Forlan Dal’hes, a known leader in the slave trade. Dal’hes was found with identical wounds, the accumulation of those given to the other batarians.

This image taken during the One-Hour Massacre, and he is believed to be the person responsible for these deaths. I believe that it is the same assassin that has sparked so much interest in the past. The mysterious drell who seems to go out of his way to avoid civilian casualties, going so far as to knock them out and drag them away from the scene of his future execution.

* * *

_Posted by: Calypso_

No way, can’t be the same guy. His work is always neat, clean. He rarely leaves blood behind. This thing—*shakes head*—this thing's a mess. A vendetta. Not the work of a badass assassin. This was something personal. Suppose it could’ve been a merc or a hitman paid to send a message.

* * *

_Posted by: ProtheansAreALie_

I heard he left Dal’hes’ heart pinned to the wall with a dagger made of obsidian.

* * *

_Posted by: Striker_

You’re an idiot, obsidian is brittle as fuck. That shit would shatter all over the place, no way would it stick in a wall.

* * *

_Posted by: I’mWatchingYou_

I thought they were turians, not batarians?

* * *

_Posted by: DieForTheCause_

The real question you should all be asking is who IS this assassin, and WHO hired him to kill these people.

* * *

_Posted by: I’llNeverTell360_

His name is Thane Krios.

* * *

_Posted by: Advocate87_

He’s a drell right? The drell all work for the hanar or something, so obviously the hanar are the one’s we should be looking at.

* * *

_Posted by: BioticBabe_

TL;DR But 4real, I thnk I saw this drell one time on Omega.

* * *

_Posted by: N7Elite_

WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO LONG; DIDN’T READ???? IT’S 2 FREAKING PARAGRAPHS!!!1

* * *

_Posted by: Don’tForgetToTipYourWaiter_

_Quoting: BioticBabe_

_“TL;DR But 4real, I thnk I saw this drell one time on Omega.”_

*for real*

*think*

Now we all know Omega definitely doesn’t have schools.

* * *

_Posted by: BioticBabe_

Fuck u both.

* * *

_Posted by: Opold_

This one does not understand. The hanar have helped many of the drell people. Some have chosen to aid the hanar, but not all. It is this one’s humble opinion that you may misunderstand the relationship between hanar and drell.


	3. Batarian Assassin Spotted With His Elcor Lover

_Posted by: SandyDan_

 

**Batarian Assassin Spotted With His Elcor Lover**

There’s a batarian assassin on the Citadel. He follows me, I see him everyday. I think he’s going to kill me. Every time I try to point him out to C-Sec, he hides. They laugh at me and tell me I’m crazy, that I’m seeing things. I’m not though, I know he’s there.

I think he’s after the Alliance’s secrets. I yelled at him to go away, that I don’t know anything but he just smiled at me. Everyone around me stopped talking to stare at me. I know they saw him, he was standing right there!

Well, today I decided I wasn’t going to take it anymore. So, I followed him instead. He ran from me. I don’t know why. If he wants to kill me he should just kill me and get it over with already. I can’t live like this every day. I can’t sleep. I can’t eat. I followed him all the way to the Tayseri Ward. He thought he lost me but he didn’t. I watched him go into an apartment so I snuck up there to look through the window and that’s when I saw him with her. He was with an elcor, he was rubbing her all over and whispering in her ear. I think she might be working with him.

Does anyone know who this batarian and elcor are? If you do, please tell me anything you know. I’ve got to put an end to this and C-Sec won’t believe me until I have proof.

* * *

  _Posted by: BioticBabe_

Wait. how u know theyre lovers? Jus cuz he was rubbin on her don’t mean they lovers. May be he jus scratchin her back for her or somethin?

* * *

_Posted by: Don’tForgetToTipYourWaiter_

Yeah, sure I know them both. They’re not after you for Alliance secrets, though. They’re after you because they want to harvest your organs and sell them on the black market.

* * *

_Posted by: TellMeNow360_

I think your tinfoil helmet is too tight.


	4. Terra Firma Supporter Found Dead In Apartment

(Courtesy of [squiggly_squid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid))

_Posted by: OhOhOdysseus_

**Terra Firma Supporter Found Dead In Apartment**

The body of Terra Firma lobbyist, Abraham Abhishek, was found yesterday morning in his Citadel apartment. Manner of death is reported to be a severance of the spinal cord by forcible twisting of the neck.

As many may remember, Abhishek was accused, but later acquitted, of masterminding the severe beating of turian rights activist, Sirius Nemos. Nemos' injuries later led to his death, but judicial officials later deemed evidence inconclusive in connecting Abhishek with the violent attack.

Numerous anonymous calls have been made to C-Sec from many claiming to be responsible for the claimed assassination, but no arrests have yet to be made. No more information has been given by Citadel Security.


	5. Were the Citadel Councilors Once Assassins?

_Posted by: AssassinateMe_

 

**Were the Citadel Councilors Once Assassins?**

Previous asari councilor—Alirra: Found dead in her apartment behind locked doors. Official autopsy reports say that she died of ‘natural causes’. But if you look at the information released on the extranet prior to the confirmation of the next councilor, you’ll see on page 35 of the forensic report that there was an unknown white substance found on the councilor’s bedsheets next to her body. All tests run on the substance came back either negative or ‘inconclusive’. Two days after Tevos was confirmed, the official reports were altered and re-released, pages 32-38 stricken from the report.

Previous turian councilor—Hallisan: Speculations that the councilor was killed by an assassin have proliferated since the day he was shot just outside of his apartment in on the Presidium. C-Sec reports at the time claim that it was an accidental shooting as the result of a standoff between C-Sec and known mercenaries. C-Sec claims to have captured the mercenaries in question, but great lengths have been taken to conceal the names of the individuals claimed to be responsible, including the names of any and all C-Sec officers involved in the standoff. Members of the Council are the only ones with a high enough authority to completely seal a case like that.

Previous salarian councilor—Podiea: Killed while visiting his family on Sur’Kesh. Reports have it classified as a ‘wild animal attack’ but the councilor was former STG. He was well trained and known to still carry a weapon with him at all times. His body was found on his family’s estate. The dalatrass along with the Salarian Union, and the Council fought to keep images of the councilor’s remains from the public eye. The dalatrass refusing to even allow an autopsy to take place. Two days later, the same dalatrass put forward Valern as the chosen salarian replacement.

* * *

_Posted by: YouDon’tKnow_

Okay, I admit that things sound suspicious with the asari and salarian councilors, but I’m just saying, it isn’t unheard of for C-Sec to have certain cases sealed. Especially when it could result in public upheaval or retaliation against an officer.

* * *

_Posted by: TheAngelOfDeath_

There’s leaked photos of the Councilor Podea on GruesomeDeath. It definitely looks like a varren or something got ahold of him.

* * *

_Posted by: Conviction575_

Councilor Hallisan was family, and you’re right, he was assassinated. It didn’t have anything to do with Councilor Sparatus, though. You’re looking in the wrong direction. It all goes back to the First Contact War. Hallisan wasn’t killed by a turian, he was killed by a human.

* * *

_Posted by: Intel4Sale_

I think it has more to do with the non-council races. The volus, the elcor, quarian, batarian, human, hanar, you name it. They’ve all been pushing for either embassies or a spot on the council itself. If one councilor seems to be standing in your way, why not take them out and have them replaced with someone who might be more willing to give you what you want?

* * *

_Posted by: DieForTheCause_

Let’s say I’m willing to buy it. Where are your sources? Give me something to work with here, show me your research and I’m sold.

 


	6. Mars: The Bringer of War

(Courtesy of [eurodox59](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eurodox59/pseuds/eurodox59))

 

_Posted by: ColdCase_

**Mars: The Bringer of War**

Siedals and Mentlegen, as you may or may not be aware, I often moonlight as a consulting analyst for C-SEC. Some of the latest oddities coming out of the human colonies have me concerned. Let's start with Shanxi.

2 FCW veterans, members of the garrison back in the day. Both found dead with an unusual implant buried in their brains. The bodies were only discovered when the police responded to a noise complaint. _Both times_. You know what it was? Gustav Holst,  Ode to Death and Johann Strauss II, The Blue Danube Waltz. Already I'm thinking "sounds like a serial killer who wants attention." Now let's move to Mindoir.

1 Alliance G-Man. Noise complaint from the neighbors. Police arrive on the scene to be serenaded by Summer from Vivaldi's Four Seasons. Unusual implant, an entire complex suddenly loses its record of who's staying where. This time, however, someone catches a recording of the killer's voice: "They're dancing." Totally a serial killer, right? Let's move to the Citadel.

Last week, a Turian party boss out of Shalta Ward died. Knucklehead was heavily wrapped in rumours of corruption, but nobody could pin anything on him. And nobody will, not anymore. Unusual implant again, this time the selection is Gustav Holst, Mars: The Bringer of War. Now let's move to the crime.

The crime scene showed evidence of some very meticulous planning. Inquiries to Shanxi and Mindoir reported that their scenes showed similar planning. This was obviously not a disorganized killer. Despite the desparity of victims, both the humans and the turian had their motor centers carved out to make room for the implant. Forensics and the autopsy reported that the vics would have bled to death experiencing violent seizures. Methodical, meticulous, also possessing a certain degree of medical knowledge. This is a rather organized killer. But what makes him an assassin?

To add to the thoroughness of the crime scene, both the Alliance G-Man and the ward boss would be making room for rather more pliable people. The relay-314 vets would have been very high profile. This guy wants attention. Thing is, though, that there's been no communication. The Zodiac Killer from 20th century Earth only took 2 confirmed kills before he started taunting the cops. This guy's already killed 4. If he was getting his kicks from this, surely there'd be a note. This flies in the face of the "wants attention" assumption. Add to that the fact that 2 deaths would have benefitted _someone_ , and we have a genuine case for an assassin.

Anyone with more information, especially if you can point to other vics, is encouraged to pm me. This guy doesn't come to the Citadel much, so anything you submit will be out of C-SEC's jurisdiction.

This new guy, if he's playing contract killer, is a moron. He'll be caught quickly enough.


	7. Turian Hierarchy Trains All Turians to be Assassins

_Posted by: YouDon’tKnow_

**Turian Hierarchy Trains All Turians to be Assassins**

The Hierarchy doesn’t just mandate military service. It mandates training in espionage. sabotage, and assassination. Think about it, there are more turians in position to access your private information than any other species. The Council. C-Sec. Private security. Mercenary groups. How many C-Sec officers “accidentally” kill someone in the “process of committing a crime”?

They are deliberately positioning people in places of power so that they can make a move to retaliate against the humans for the First Contact War, and against the other Council races for not backing their play.

* * *

_Posted by: DieForTheCause_

Congratulations. This is the stupidest thing I’ve read on here this month. It even trumps the batarian and elcor lover thread.

* * *

_Posted by: Conviction575_

Are you telling me that this isn’t a part of ALL military training?

* * *

_Posted by: BioticBabe_

So 4real, all turians be assassins?

* * *

_Posted by: SandyDan_

That’s not funny, DieForTheCause. He’s still watching me. I’ve been forced to use the keeper tunnels to try to evade him, and this week alone, three keepers exploded all over me when I tried to squeeze past them!

YouDon’tKnow, I don’t think this can be accurate. I mean, if all turians were assassins, wouldn’t they have done better against us in the First Contact War?

* * *

_Posted by: YouDon’tKnow_

Quote:

|Posted by: SandyDan

| …

|YouDon’tKnow, I don’t think this can be accurate. I mean, if all turians were assassins, wouldn’t they have done better against us in the First Contact War?

Not necessarily, we were a new people to the turians when the war broke out. They didn’t have time to adequately assess the threat, let alone get assassins into position to make calculated strikes at our leaders. It was a full on battlefield, spanning space and our colonies. Our appearance was a surprise, one that caught them off guard. The next one will be on their terms.


	8. Mysterious Weaponry Used in Death of Controversial Business Mogul

(contributed by [squiggly_squid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid/pseuds/squiggly_squid))

 

_Posted by: Questionable_Motives_

**Mysterious Weaponry Used in Death of Controversial Business Mogul**

While probing through any news articles that seem... off, I may have found something. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but, looking at the reports of it (which weren't too easy to get a hold of), it seems like some high grade tech was used.

Just to give some background in case others don't know or remember: Illium Contract Broker, Anala D'nalas, took a lot of heat when she promised aid to the hanar colony of Belan after the devastating comet collision only to demand repayment from the Illuminated Primacy after the fact. The hanar didn't really have any choice, but she certainly didn't make many friends. Still, the Council couldn't do much since Illium lies in the Terminus.

This is where things get interesting. She was found in her penthouse apartment on the highest floor of the Amathane Towers with - get this - HER HEAD GONE. And, no, I'm not talking cut off, I'm talking blasted off. As in to a bloody mess all over the walls!

Excuse me if this is a bit gruesome, but I can't begin to see how someone could have managed to get to her in her apartment and make it look like she took a hit from a tank or something.

As for any signs, the only thing is a small hole in one window on one side of the apartment and another on the far one. That means the bullet, as I assume, managed to cut through her window - without shattering it! - and through her to travel straight through the building and outside the other end.

What in the galaxy can do that??


	9. Are Spectres Really Just Legal Assassins?

_ Posted by: ProtheansAreALie _

 

**Are Spectres Really Just Legal Assassins?**

Is there really a difference between a Spectre and an assassin? Spectres are basically just legalized assassins sent out to clean house for the Council. The Council gives them free reign to do whatever the think they need to do to complete their missions, insisting that they can’t tell them what to do, but they’re always sure to make it clear what they would like done anyway.

Take Saren Arterus: Every mission he partakes in results in the death of at least one person utterly unrelated to the mission on record. Often times, the death toll is uncounted, due to his use of overkill techniques and explosions used as distractions. Rumors even prevail that he once attempted to take the life of Councilor Tevos, at the behest of Councilor Valern.

Saren’s understudy, Nihlus Kryik: Less brutal, more tactical, but no less deadly. He always seems to get his targets dead on, very rarely are their civilian casualties, but he always seems to have a reason to justify every kill, even when no evidence prior to their death was brought to light. 

Tela Vasir: She’s suspected of making deals with the Shadow Broker to obtain information on her targets, and in exchange, she takes out people the Shadow Broker wants dead. The Council looks the other way, because what do they care so long as she fulfills their requests, too?

Jondum Bau: Accused of colluding with art thieves who assassinate all of their marks to cover their tracks.

Lonar Maerun: Known to make assassination runs on her targets, not even bothering to bring them in for trial. 

Even the first Spectre, Beelo Gurji got his position as the first Spectre after using civilians to flush out a single target. Who knows how many he killed after that in the name of the Council?


	10. Asari Assassin Planning to Take Over Illium

_Posted by: GrowAQuad_

 

**Asari Assassin Planning to Take Over Illium**

I don’t like typing, so I’ll make this short. I’m on Illium for … well that’s none of your damn business, now is it pyjaks? Anyway, I hear things. Whispers. A lot of people are dying here, and it sounds to me like this is right up your alley.

5 people in the last 8 weeks. All of them the same way. Left dumped somewhere with their brains turned to mush, sloppier than a pile of varren shit. Not a single victim asari, so why are all the asari around here jumpier than a welp about to undergo his rite? I’m telling you, they know something but not a one of them is talking.

Way I figure it, it’s got to be another asari. Getting into people’s heads with a meld and frying them somehow. Taking out the weaker of the herd first. Pretty soon, I bet my last credit the asari start dropping next. Bet they’ll go slower, though. A little better equipped to fight back, I reckon.

I asked myself why? Don’t get me wrong, who doesn’t like a good fight? But there was no fight in this. Clean kills, victims never stood a chance. Never even tried to fight back. So what’s the point? Then someone says to me, “How many credits do you think someone stands to make if they can climb their way to the top on Illium?” Now I’m thinking that little shit for brains volus might just be onto something.

* * *

_Posted by: Intel4Sale_

Fantastic. I’m sure ColdCase will be all over this one.

* * *

  _Posted by: Calypso_

Have ANY of these victims been even remotely associated with positions of power on Illium? If none of them are asari, that is unlikely. If someone, asari, assassin, or otherwise, were making a power play on Illium they wouldn’t be wasting their time with shop owners on the trade floor.

* * *

_Posted by: Striker_

I’ve never heard of an asari that’s able to turn someone’s brain to mush. You sure you got that right?

* * *

  _Posted by: DanceWithMe_

And you wonder why most of us never leave the flotilla after our Pilgrimage.


	11. Atlanta Doctor Slain by Assassin

*This thread is no longer active in 'Targeted Interference'*

*This thread appeared with a photo in 'Targeted Interference'*

 

_Posted by: N7Elite_

 

**Atlanta Doctor Slain by Assassin**

Human female seen leaving the scene immediately after the assassination of Dr. Judith Belfast. Dr. Belfast was killed in the streets of Atlanta, and while all others nearby flee in terror or move in to help the doctor, this mysterious woman walks calmly away without even a second glance in Dr. Belfast’s direction.

* * *

  _Posted by: Striker_

Yeah, but Dr. Belfast was charged with committing acts of illegal research, using living specimens bought from slavers. She only got off on the charges because the rich hag had a good lawyer. Don’t you think she kinda deserved what she got?

* * *

  _Posted by: I’mWatchingYou_

Why can’t anyone on this site ever post a clear fucking picture of anything?!

* * *

  _Posted by: YouDon’tKnow_

IKR?? I mean look at her, she looks hot as fuck. I want to see a close up of that rack!

* * *

  _Posted by: ColdCase_

  
Striker, shall the law decide who lives and who dies? Shall the law play God with the common man? If an innocent does not 'deserve' to die, neither also does the guilty.  
  
Doesn't mean that I'm sad to see a client of slavers go, however. Sounds like this woman was a right piece of work. And if my doctor friends are anything to go by, a bit of an idiot.

* * *

  _Posted by: ThisGuy800_

Yes, yes.  Human assassin... Got any *useful* photos?  Like something of her ass?

* * *

  _Posted by: Allofdatshit_  

Casually walking away from a grisly murder ... she's probably just a high school teacher.

* * *

  _Posted by: ComeWithMeIfYouWantToLift_

Pic or it didn't happen.

* * *

  _Posted by: Striker_

You know, I think I might actually be with ThisGuy800 and YouDon’tKnow on this one.

* * *

  _Posted by: YouDon’tKnow_

Now her … her I’d love to see naked and handcuffed to my bed. Hell, might even let her cuff me instead.

* * *

  _Posted by: GunForHire_

Hey, I think I know this girl! Yeah, I’m almost certain it’s her. Her name’s Jazz, well, it’s what she went by back in the day. She must have been like 16 the last time I saw her. Man, no way’s she’s an assassin. She lived on the streets, her parents were dead, and she was so sand fried she couldn’t even tie her own shoes half the time. No way did she get her shit together enough to be doing this. Trust me, if Jazz killed anyone, she’d been caught.

* * *

  _Posted by: N7Elite_

Are you sure you know her? Can you tell us anything else about her?


	12. What’s That About?

_ Posted by: Striker _

**What’s That About?**

Hey, so I guess maybe I shouldn’t be complaining because they aren’t my posts, but has anyone noticed that posts are going missing? Like that one about the massacre on Omega, and the one about that doctor in Atlanta. I think I remember seeing a few others just go up in smoke over the last few months or so. What’s that about? __   
  



	13. Damn This Header is Fancy

(contributed by [eurodox59](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eurodox59/pseuds/eurodox59))

 

 

_Posted by: UrNaturalStateIsEnlightenment [ADMIN]_

༼ ಠل͟ರೃ༼ ಠل͟ರೃ༼ ಠل͟ರೃ༼ ಠل͟ರೃ ༽ಠل͟ರೃ ༽ಠل͟ರೃ ༽

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬   
ＤＡＭＮ ＴＨＩＳ ＨＥＡＤＥＲ ＩＳ ＦＡＮＣＹ  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

༼ ಠل͟ರೃ༼ ಠل͟ರೃ༼ ಠل͟ರೃ༼ ಠل͟ರೃ ༽ಠل͟ರೃ ༽ಠل͟ರೃ ༽

MAAAAAAHHHHHH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDES!!!!!

have you like, evur noticed that when u look at the very top of our posts, it saz, like, 'chapter x' or some siht? ti even sez , liek, 'eurodox59' or 'mosaiccreme' or [ADMIN EDIT: dude, lay off the drugs]


	14. Gruesome Protein Vat Discovery Might Not Be a Mere Accident

(contributed by [squiggly_squid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid/pseuds/squiggly_squid))

 

_Posted by: Bad Ass Mo Fo_

**Gruesome Protein Vat Discovery Might Not Be a Mere Accident**

Now, normally I don't immediately jump on the conspiracy train without a lot of evidence to convince me, but I can't be so skeptical now coming face to face with something that my guts tells me is more than it seems.

I'm a Citadel station maintenance worker. Not a fancy job, sure, and definitely boring on all days, but today was different. To spare all the technical talk, I'll just say I was in the maintanance area of Zakera in the lower district of the ward. We were having funny readouts from one of the protein vats in that area and I was part of the team to check it out. Normally, it isn't much more than some damn kids who go into the tunnels and throw stuff into the vats. The biggest problem is inorganic trash as it clogs up the systems...and just drives the Keepers crazy.

As we go into the area and use the dredge to start trying to fish out whatever is big enough to back up the system, we...well...we found not something, but someONE.

Now, my job isn't all that clean and fresh, but I am not ashamed to say I lost my breakfast, lunch, and possible dinner from the night before when we managed to find this poor guy. There was barely anything left, barely anything holding together, but what doesn't sit right is not the obvious that you'd expect from the vat, but what must have PUT him there.

This turian guy was in full armor, and not the kind any of the sectors of C-Sec wears. I'm talking thick heavy armor in jet black and decked out. This guy had to have been someone important, not just some tourist that had a horrific slip and fall. Want more? He had a knife wedged into his back, shoved right between the plates of his back armor and stuck in there so tight that it was still embedded when he pulled him out and checked his body for ID. Which is even more suspicious because he didn't have any. We even fished a pistol out of the vat that had to have been this guy's because it wasn't any market bought pistol I've seen. C-Sec came to take him before we could find anything else, but my boss even says that the vid for that area was looped without us ever even knowing. Only way he caught it was because an officer asked for it and we couldn't give him anything.

So, you tell me. Guy armed and fully armored just happens to fall onto his own knife and then into the protein vats, or someone taken out in a gruesome hit?


	15. Serial Killer Killed by Assassin

*This thread is no longer active in 'Targeted Interference'*

 

_Posted by: IAmTheWalrus_

**Serial Killer Killed by Assassin**

In 2175, a serial killer dubbed “The Prophet” killed 57 women all across Earth. Every victim shared a similar physical description: black hair, brown skin, hazel eyes, average build, in their early twenties. Their physical appearance appeared to be the only deciding factors The Prophet used to chose his victims, because everything else from educational level, class, location, etc. appeared random. Every victim was killed by strangulation before being washed in a solution containing Frankincense and Myrrh. When The Prophet removed the victims from their baths, he dried them, brushed their hair, and “painted their faces like the whores they were” with powdered gold and khol before using medical grade laser equipment to burn verses from the Christian Bible into their skin.

NYPD was closing in on The Prophet in October of 2175 when the killings suddenly stopped. A few weeks later, a man’s body was recovered from the New York Bay with fatal stab wounds to the kidney, lung, and heart. Investigations into the obvious murder linked the corpse to The Prophet. NYPD was hesitant to look too closely into the death, understandably so, instead choosing to look the other way and let whoever was responsible for taking down one of the worst serial killers in Earth’s history slip away.

Initial autopsy reports filed two sets of DNA, the first belonging to The Prophet, and the second—in the form of a single, long, black hair—belonging to an unknown female. The hair was found in The Prophet’s throat, and it was believed to have been inhaled during the struggle. No other evidence indicating the one responsible for The Prophet’s death was found. Within the first week of the investigation, the anomalous hair, the extracted DNA, and every mention of it in official reports vanished. Over the next two weeks, media reports began disappearing from the archives that held mention of said evidence.


	16. SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT

(contributed by [eurodox59](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eurodox59/pseuds/eurodox59))

 

_Posted by: VilliamSell [ADMIN]_

**SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT**

The forum experienced a severe network failure last evening from 7:03 - 8:72 PM, GST as part of a severe firewall event. We are currently negotiating to upgrade our servers in order to prevent a repeat occurrence. Thank you for your patience.

In the meantime, we highly recommend that each user ensure maximum account security by changing their passwords.


	17. What Do You Think It Costs?

_Posted by: Striker_

**What Do You Think It Costs?**

Ok, so really: What do you think it costs to hire an assassin? Not that I'm looking to hire one or anything, just curious.


	18. What The Hierarchy Doesn't Want You to Know

(contributed by [squiggly_squid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid/pseuds/squiggly_squid))

 

_Posted by: HolyTheorist_

**What The Hierarchy Doesn't Want You to Know**

We all have seen recent news about the trial of L'lana Tyserki, the supposed asari matron turned serial murder, yes? How couldn't you? It's all over the news and on everyone's tongues lately. For those who don't know, for whatever crazy reason, she is charged and currently awaiting trail for the murder of over six (yes, SIX) turians across the galaxy (that we know of!). They only really have her DNA at one scene, but there's no question that all bodies are linked because they are all killed in the same manner and by the same weapon as shown by striation imprints.

How, do you ask? With a blade rammed through one side of the neck, through the jugular on one side and out the other on the other side of the neck. Sort of like a cutting of their throats, only their windpipe stay intact. Now, how can an asari like Tyserki REALLY be able to do that? I mean, look at the lady. She's tiny! There's no way she can shove a knife through someone's neck and it come out the other side, let alone a turian that can easily break her in two.

Want to know what I think? I think this is a some sort of cover up. How do I know? Well, let me give you a history lesson.

While the asari people were finding the Citadel and forming galactic government, a very militaristic people were having a war. These people were the turians, fighting it out amongst themselves over a central form of government that controlled everything from Palaven to the colonies. We know this as the Unification War. What we don't all know without some digging is how brutal this war was. In particular, how chieftains of each colony would celebrate their 'victories'.

When a chieftain and his right hand warriors (those who survived the fight) were beat, they'd be lined up before what remained of their people at the feet of the victors. They were then executed with a blade shoved through the neck, in one side and other the other and slicing through both jugulars while leaving their throat intact. This move left them able to breathe and remain conscious enough to watch themselves die until it was too late, the blood lose too great, and they would die. Thinking back now, I can see how seeing that would make it easier than trying to slit a turian's throat like a human would. The anatomy just doesn't add up and it wouldn't make as big an impact practically beheading them when you really wanted them to bleed out.

Fact of it all is, what are the odds that this ASARI serial killer knows an old TURIAN execution style? What if, it wasn't some crazy matron running around the galaxy killing whoever she saw fit at all? What if the Heirarchy just doesn't want to admit that they say how powerful and efficient their own killing tactics were and started teaching it to their own?


	19. Disaster In Paradise

(Contributed by [squiggly_squid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid/pseuds/squiggly_squid))

 

_Posted by: Azure_Lies_

 

**Disaster In Paradise**

I've been a luker around here and never really felt need to post or comment, but something I'm going to share hits really close to home. Below is a news article from my homeworld of Illium, in a neighboring city to the one I grew up in.

[RetCorp Suffers Devastating Attack]

As employees of RetCorp were clocking in for what they all believed would be a normal work day, terror struck. Details are still being withheld, but sources say that numerous employees lost their lives.

Among the deaths are the six executives of the company and the major leadership of RetCorp's Illium based administrate branch. Three more employees have also been found to have been victims of the same assailant and authorities believe these nine deaths were planned. It is possible that a third party had been contracted for the task, but, as of this article, authorities refuse to comment.

The devastation does not stop there, however. It is thought that the exit strategy of the unknown assassin was abandoned sometime during their escape. Alarms were triggered and guards were dispatched to catch them before they could vanish into the panicking crowd of employees, but security was unprepared. Opening fire, the assassin or assassins are responsible for even more deaths in this massacre of a shoot out, bringing the number of deaths to twenty one.


End file.
